Escalators or moving walkways comprise a circulating step belt for the transport of persons or objects, and a support structure. The step belt is bounded along its conveying direction on each side by a respective balustrade, which balustrade is arranged on a balustrade base. A handrail guided to circulate is arranged at such a balustrade along its upper terminal. The return guide of the handrail is usually integrated in the balustrade base or alternatively can be arranged in the support structure of the escalator or the moving walkway. A handrail drive driving the handrail is usually arranged at the return guide of the handrail.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,567 shows such a handrail drive of an escalator, wherein the handrail drive is arranged in a support structure of the escalator. The handrail drive comprises a drive belt guided by way of two deflecting rollers to circulate. A handrail to be driven by the handrail drive is guided at this drive belt by means of a counter-pressure roller. The handrail is moved or driven by way of a friction couple, which results therefrom, between the drive belt and the handrail. The escalator additionally comprises a deflecting curve, which is fastened to the support structure of the escalator and which is needed, due to the high dimensions of the support structure, for further guidance of the handrail.
However, in the illustrated solution there is the disadvantage that the escalator due to the high dimension of the support structure imposes a need for increased space in its installed state.
In the case of a support structure with smaller dimensions the handrail can be deflected in the immediate vicinity of the handrail drive. Such deflecting means are shown in, for example, JP-B-54-34235 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,109. The deflection roller, by way of which the drive belt is guided, could accordingly be equally well used as deflection roller for the handrail. This means that the handrail bearing against the drive belt executes a directional change which is considered necessary with respect to the increased demands on space conditions. In the case of detaching of the handrail from the drive belt in the course of such a joint deflection of the handrail together with the drive belt, however, a disturbing effect arises which increases wear not only of the drive belt, but also of the handrail. In addition, this effect causes unpleasant, disturbing noise.